


Only One Bed

by DirtyLilHybrid (TA_Hybrid), stardustpink



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Attempted soft, Comfort, First Time, IDK vague timeline, M/M, Smut, Soft-ish, Tiring each other out, boys being bros, possibly underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid/pseuds/DirtyLilHybrid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpink/pseuds/stardustpink
Summary: Héctor doesn't want to sleep after a fiesta, but the night doesn't wait for anyone.
Relationships: Hector Rivera & Ernesto De La Cruz, Hector Rivera/Ernesto De La Cruz
Kudos: 40





	Only One Bed

This part of Santa Cecilia was particularly well known for its fiestas and parties, and today was no exception. Beginning as early as mid morning, and still going on even though it was past midnight. Still music flowed freely, musicians taking up the slack when their predecessors grew tired, people laughing and dancing, even fireworks. But still, some were forced to stop in their fun for their own good, or so they were told. Muffled laughs could be heard coming up the cantina steps, before the door was opened.

“I'm telling you amigo I feel FINE! I could dance all night!” Héctor insisted between giggling, cheeks flushed from overexcitement and fun.

"Sí, I'm sure-- but it's late enough" Ernesto holds Héctor in a loose grip, guiding him almost sloppily around the place. Using his other hand to find the wall and peering around. The music behind them still continuing, probably long into the rest of the night and into the next day. But for now, it's stumbling up stairs with flushed cheeks and towards the single bed in his room. A nice bed soft and more than inviting for the two of them to just fall onto.

Although he should be exhausted, Hector was in a sort of state where his body just moved on its own. Tapping into limitless energy as he was high on euphoria. That and both were a little cloudy minded from a few shots of tequila.”Awww you're no fun…” Pouting hammily like a small boy. “I am not tired, I don't want to go to bed...!”

Ernesto lets out a snort, he can see the way Héctor is moving around still. Still alight.

"Well--" he feels a grin slide over his face as he releases Héctor from the loose grip, and twitches his fingers, having an idea on how to help Héctor to get tired as they've been sent off to bed. No more party but-- "Since you're not tired--" 

At first Hector blinked at the sudden more teasing playful tone in Ernesto's voice, but then, noticing the motion of his fingers, suddenly grew a bit more pale. A nervous grin of his own made its way on his face, backing away against the wall.

“W-Wait dont you-DAH!!” Hector gave a cry as Ernesto lunged forward. Hector attempted to run but Ernesto was quicker, managing to snag him by a wrist and reel him backwards. Next thing they knew they were wrestled onto the bed, Hector squealing with laughter and kicking. Ernesto held the thinner man with ease against his chest, while fingers squirmed and tickled his ribcage. ”Stoppitstoppitstoppit!!”

"No" Ernesto laughs. Tickling him wherever he can reach, just to hear more of that happy trill of laughter between them. Keeping him steady with one arm, the other dancing over sun kissed glowing skin. Laughing a bit himself at how Héctor kicks out and begs for mercy, freedom from his dancing fingers. 

It certainly was a cute sound, very merry sounding. Just a few pokes and prods in the right places and Hector was a mass of squirming goo. A strong thick arm kept him steadier, by wrapping around Hector's chest, while the other free hand wriggled around his torso. No matter how Hector wriggled and struggled he couldn't escape, not even sparing himself for a second while he howled with laughter.

Ernesto loves that sound. Better than any melody on the guitar the sheer joy in Héctor's laugh as he wriggled and squirmed against him.

"There's no escaping el monstruo del entramado, amigo!"

“Ayyyyy!! I beg you, have merrcyyyyhehehehehehehe!! Porfavournomasnomas!!”

Mercy, mercy-- Ernesto laughs and decides a better idea is to spin them, rolling over so Héctor is down on the bedcovers looking up at him with a flushed face and eyes filled with laughter.

"Tired yet? I don't think you are" Hector giggled and hiccuped, his chest jumping from the odd involuntary spasm. Both young men were high on endorphins, red cheeked and laughing breathlessly like fools. After a few giggly breaths Hector managed to open his teary eyes, rolling them at Ernesto.

“That was a cheap move mi amigo…”He said with a tired smile.

"But effective, sí!" Ernesto grins down at Héctor seeing that it has in fact worked. At least a little, the strain to the edge of Héctor's smile. Something in his chest giving an odd leap at the sight. 

"Regretfully."Hector teased back, but it was true. Giving a groan and a long stretch, that little extra bit of attention had pushed him over the edge, all of todays activities catching up to him. So much he fell back into the mattress, eyes half lidded. So tired he didn't want to move, much less change out of his rather messy, sweaty clothes.

Ernesto sighs, almost shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He should just leave him in those sweaty clothes, not fuel his laziness, but alas-- He stretches himself, standing up and coming around, reaching over and beginning to unbutton Héctor's shirt to graciously help him to undress and get into something nicer to sleep in. It's the least he can do for his amigo, a role he's grown used to and privately fond of.

"Díos... where would you be without me?" he jokingly laments.

Hector smiled, he knew Ernesto didn't meant it. By the tone of his vioce, how many times had he "complained" about having to look after this boy? But always did it. Fond memories came flooding back to Hector as those fingers easily and quickly undid each button. In particular when he was still six, Ernesto ten, undressing him when he had fallen in the river to dry off, or either boy spending the night at the others, getting him into his pajamas.*

It's relatively quick work to finish up with the button's of Héctor's shirt. Sliding his hands up and helping Héctor shrug it off down his arms. Now it's time for the pants, he lets his hands slide slowly back down. Faintly tickling Héctor's sides as he went just as a little bit of extra tease. 

Hector giggled and squirmed gently, pushing the offending hand down.

“Ernesto dohohohohnnnt....”

"Oh, so you don't want my help?" Ernesto's voice took on a mock innocent tone as he drew himself back, purposely misunderstanding what Héctor wanted him to not do.

Sitting upright on the bed, one leg up one crossed and laying across the sheets, Hector reached over and grabbed the back of Ernesto's shirt.”You KNOW what I mean…”Looking shifty eyed and cheeks flushing.”Y-You I cant stand, that…”Mumbling the last part out, even saying the word was difficult. And often loaded.

Ernesto stops looking back at Héctor with a smile and a chuckle.

"Sí, sí. I know amigo" he says in a light tone, turning himself back around, looking at Héctor. "Now, let's finish getting ready for bed, sí?"

Hector looked slightly relieved at that, it was always a gamble with Ernesto when it came to "THAT". They had known each other for years, they knew everything, well, unless they had some secrets as people do, about each other. One thing Hector DID know was Ernesto knew all his ticklish spots, through experience. And had used it "against" him over the years. If the subject came up he'd be lucky if Ernesto decided to not torture him for fun. Seemed this was one of those times.

“Si si, ayyyyy…”Ernesto haven gotten started, Hector finished the job, slipping off his trousers, and then looking for a spare nightshirt”I think YOU need it more than me Nesto, don't think I didn't notice the several different senoritas you were with today…”Now it was HIS turn to tease.

Ernesto lets out a small sound at the returned teasing, nodding to the events of the party and such a pity-- he shakes his head, and shrugs off his own shirt dragging open a side draw and rummaging around within for a pair of decent nightshirts, or just some slacks, the night is warm and he’s still heated from the party and-- other things.

“Sí, pity none of them wanted a real macho man huh?”

"Your kidding me?!"Hector said, genuinely rather astonished, it seemed to be going well. He hadn't seen anything from start to finish, to be fair. He just happened to spot Ernesto amongst the crowd throughout various parts of the day, always with a different girl, but always a pretty one. 

Hector gave a slight sigh as the night air felt odd on his skin, little beads of sweat hear and there. It felt nice getting a bit of breathing space to it. Searching the nearby drawers next to the bed, there were several clean nightshirts, always ready for unexpected houseguests. Ernesto's mother was a good woman who treated Hector like a second son.

While pulling the fabric over his head."From what I saw they were eating you up."The nightshirt now on correctly, Hector went slack and placed a hand across his forehead like he were about to faint, while putting on a falsetto voice.”Oh Senor De la cruz, I cannot resist your charms! Do be gentle, it ees my first time!”

Ernesto let out a small huff at the teasing, again an odd flutter to his heart at the way Héctor puts on such a voice, the over exaggeration in his actions-- he lets his eyes roll and gives a small cuff to Héctor.

“Stop that--”

Hector fell back, having to stop himself from giggling and spoiling the act a little. “I said you don't have to be rough!”

Ernesto lets a playful grin cross his face, and follows Héctor. “Are you sure Señor-ita?” he almost treasily pauses for a moment, looming over Héctor and taking in his amusement returned.

The thinner lad continued his own goofy play, ever the little actor, by pulling the bedclothes up to his nose so it was partly covering his face. Like the way a bashful lady might hide behind her fan. “Oh, I shouldn't be doing this… It's not how good girls ought to behave! Forgive me heavenly father for my lustful ways!”

“Ay, but what’s life without being a little, naughty sometimes?” he leans down, feeling so close, looking right into Héctor’s eyes, amusement briming, the distance between them so short--

One hand comes up, gently pushing the cover away and-- is he even thinking when he leans in more caught up in the play and closeness.

It had just been a game… Hadn't it? But, as Ernesto loomed closer to him, Hector’s mind started to drift a little. In a direction that had come up before, a few times really in this past year. He had just been goofing around, to begin with. And now… Oh no. Oh no please not again. Not now of all times. It actually made his heart freeze a little as those thoughts came to surface. Realising Ernesto was still looking into his eyes, eventually Hector found he couldn't meet his gaze, looking away. Not moving his head but his eyes could no longer meet his friends.

“Héctor?” Ernesto blinks, seeing losing contact with those transient eyes. Seeing him dart his gaze away and-- dios, he looks so cute.

Hector was inwardly growing more confused himself. But everything kept telling him back away, this was dangerous territory he was treading on. He slipped upwards, his back against the wall of the bedroom window, gently pushing Ernesto away. “I-Im tired… I think, we should just go to sleep”. But it seemed obvious he was making excuses.

Ernesto watches, worry curling in his own eyes and across his face. Had he done something-- but no-- there’s something in Héctor’s voice a kind of uncertain worry. Dios-- he feels himself lick his lips and swallow.

No stupid actions-- he can’t… gently he reaches out and cups Héctor’s face in his hands. Tilting his head to face him, just to see-- to comfort and-- and because there’s a heat, a pounding in chest-- a rush.

Does he dare?

Hector, although of course Ernesto couldn't read his mind, was feeling similar. Albeit a little different. Fear gripped his heart as those feelings he had been trying to control came to surface. If only Ernesto knew, Hectors' terrible desire to kiss him… If he knew, he would hate him. He was sure of it. He wouldn't be his little brother anymore, his best friend. He would see as something dirty, something vile. Maybe even throw him out. It hurt him to keep these feelings secret, but if it meant he could at least stay beside him, he could deal with it. But unknowingly Ernesto was making it so much harder to keep it in.

Hector: *Cold sweat ran down his body, feeling as if his heart would burst.*Ernesto please, i just wanna sleep!*He insisted in a panicked tone, but Ernesto didn't remove his hands. Not holding him tight enough to hurt, but keep him in place.*

Ernesto’s barely hearing Héctor, seeing those eyes alight with something frantic, A shiver in his frame, and his skin, heated to the touch, soft-- he feels himself lean forwards. Not thinking anything but how he wants to ease Héctor’s fear-- assure him it was all going to be alright. Hold him, wrap him up like when they were niños and protect him.

His lips meet Héctor’s before he could even think to stop himself.

Everything in Hectors head seemed to go white. Like, he had just received a shock. Not a bad one, but its like, everything about him? Was floating out of his body now. He couldn't think, could barely feel, like everything was made of air… Had that really just happened? Had, Ernesto kissed him?

After taking a few seconds to realise he wasn't imagining it, a part of his brain told him, had that been the way it occured? Or had he done something first? And just not realised in the heat of the moment. But no, no. Hector had done nothing, and this was not an illusion.

Feeling Héctor go stiff a freeze, Ernesto jerks himself back. Horrifiedly berating himself internally. Bad, bad-- he’d moved too fast and now-- 

Dios-- if Héctor hates him, or worse  _ is scared. _

“L-lo siento! I don’t-- dios mio! Héctor I’m--” 

Tears did start to spill down Hectors eyes, and he shook, which only made Ernetsos panic grow. Oh god, what had he done? He had probably scared him to death, done something unforgivable to him… But, strangely enough, it was soon mixed in with weak little laughs. Little breaths coming out, like you laughed when you were relieved or didn't know what to do? Not mocking in any manner, just stunned.

Hector sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the heels of his hands, them still spilling heavily down his cheeks just as quickly.

“I thought… I thought…”Inhaling deeply as he tried to control himself, but failing. “I thought if I… If I kissed you like that… Tcchh, I thought you’d never wanna see me again…” A strange hot sensation came over his body, like he was shot full of adrenaline.

“Dios-- Héctor I--” he stops himself, takes a breath, and pulls Héctor into his arms. Holding him close, wrapping him up securely and leaning in for another kiss. Gentle and soothing, before he draws back. “I could never hate you!” he assures. Raising one hand between them to brush away the tears shining on Héctor’s cheeks.

He could never leave him. Whether they were amigos, hermanos or more, whatever the warm feeling that boiled in his chest and spread to his limbs was. He cared far too much.

“Te amo Héctor. Te amo!” 

Te amo te amo. The words rung in Hectors ears like the loveliest music. Echoing, driving away each little stab of doubt and fear, a strange sense of euphoria taking over him. Like a literal weight had been taken off, collapsing against his friend. Tears ran down his cheeks heavily, chest heaving a little as he found it hard to catch his breath, his slim little frame trembling. But feeling safe in the arms holding him. They always had that power, since he was a little boy. No matter what was wrong or what had happened, he felt safe in Ernesto's arms. He had to keep holding him as he all but collapsed, but was happy to play the role of Hectors vigilant protector.

Ernesto lets out soft sounds, soothing and almost rocking them as he let Héctor just cry and let out his relief. Feeling him shudder and shake, and so warm and light that he’s still able to do this. To be his rock and security, hushing him, offering gentle presses of his lips to the top of Héctor’s head.

Just being there for as long as Héctor needed.

“I have you. Te amo, te amo. I have you Héctor”

He started to feel a little calmer, that hot feeling was slowly washing away, his body relaxing gently against Ernesto’s strong frame. For awhile he just held him there, letting him calm down. And eventually, Hector was able to talk again. His voice thick from crying, but words came out more clearly than before.

“Sniff… I… I wanted to tell you. So many times I came close but… I thought…”*Gulping it down, inhaling through his nose and letting out a little breath, eyes closed.”I was so sure you would hate me. I mean… Your always with girls…”Many men in there village talked of there exploits, there many conquests, swanning around bold as brass. And Ernesto had been the loudest amongst them. How could he imagine in any circumstance he would ever look at a man? Especially one like Hector. He wasn't exactly what you called handsome or anything, nothing to write home about. Or at least, thats what he thought. But beauty was in the eye of the beholder, was it not?

“I couldn’t hate you” Ernesto repeats the statement again, with surety. A firmness in his voice and a resolve. How could he possibly, what could he have ever done? To make Héctor think-- dios sure he had never  _ advertised  _ his experimentation, but it wasn’t a big secret that sometimes when he took a tumble his partner wasn’t exactly ‘proper’. Even if most of the older men and women liked to pretend.

He shakes his head. Tilting Héctor’s chin up, he meets his eyes, trying to convey every single one of his feelings in that gaze, shifting and moving Héctor into a better position his lap, and taking a deep breath. 

“I have loved you… for too long Héctor. And was always scared that you might fear it.” so intense such a burning feeling. A fire in his bones that kept him going. “You’re mi amigo. Mi hermanito to protect-- if I hated you for love--” he shakes his head.

It was such a strange thing, to hear these words. He had dreamt them enough times, Ernetso accepting him with open arms, reassuring him. But those had been dreams. And nightmares had come just as often of him turning against him.

“I think… I think… The way I love you… Its like that too.”He wasn't a hundred percent, but that was Hector for you. He was unsure because, how did you know, when ti hadent happened before? Unknown to him though, that was it exactly. He was IN love with Ernesto. No question. As one hand of Ernetsos cupped his chin gently, a thumb stroked the smooth skin gently. It made a sense of warmth spread in Hectors chest, closing his eyes.

“Even If I just saw you… The second you left, I would get lonely again…”His hand slid up, slim fingers wrapping around Ernesto's wrist, the hand holding his cheek.”...There are so many times I wanted to kiss you. To hold you, just have you beside me…”Blushing a little as he admitted his desires, but, somehow, having Ernesto beside him, made him braver”...Sometimes I'd imagine what you’d look like naked…”He admitted with a small laugh.

“Oh, do you want to find that out?” It’s almost more on autopilot a flash of a grin before Ernesto awkwardly clears his throat. It’s not as if they haven’t seen each other naked before. In fact, they have quite a fair bit when younger, whether bathing together or antics down at the river bend-- but this is a little bit-- different.

Different as a certain familiar heat swelling down there would like to remind him. Hearing these kinds of admissions from Héctor, the shy way he closes his eyes, with a faint lip bite-- dios-- He’s not sure if he wants to kiss him again or what.

Hectors own eyes went wide with surprise, a brilliant red hue flushing across his cheeks at the suggestion, hands flying to his mouth. BUT, what would surprise them both, would be his answer.

“....Okay.”

For a moment, Ernesto can’t be sure he heard right, almost shocked, blinking and doing a double take-- but yes, that was what he heard. A go ahead from Héctor. His mouth, almost feels dry for a moment, a rush flush of heat overcoming him at the thought as he licks his lips. Nodding his head. 

Well, he is… halfway there-- but before he continues.

“Would you-- like to help me, hermoso?”

A squirmy smile made its way around Hectors fingers, he couldn't believe what he just said. Much less the giddiness that was taking over him, finding himself giggling and full of energy. Like he was a kid again, up to mischief.

“O-Okay…!*He repeated, giggling harder at himself, repeating his words like a record player, which seemed to make Ernesto laugh too.

Almost teasing, Ernesto waggles his eyebrows and makes a rather goofy face, gesturing to himself and waiting. 

Okay, if he was going to do this, best… Get on with it, though he was still giggly and rather nervous. Leaning over with a trembling hand, Hector reached towards Ernesto’s waist, not able to look him in the face just yet. Fingers slipped around the waist band, the other hand slowly coming to help and slide the fabric off, both boxers and trousers. He had hesitated for a second, but figured, jump in. Get it over quickly than drag out these nerves.

Slow but consistent in his task, Ernesto shifting in place when he had to to make it easier. Gradually more and more tan skin was exposed, making Hectors heartbeat quicken, seeming stunned once they had come off completely… He couldn't stop staring

“Breathtaking am I?” Ernesto grins, again wraggling his eyes and giving what must be one of the stupidest grins to Héctor. Admittedly, he’s-- using this casual confidence to mask the jittery almost nervous energy thrumming under his skin. It’s not as if this is-- the first time he’s done this and yet--

There’s something different about it being Héctor seeing and acting like this with him. Héctor in a nightshirt. Though it wasn't there for long as Hector started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, to make things a little more even. It was only fair, right? Though he blushed heavily as he went, unintentionally giving a bit of a strip tease.

Hector gave a smirk at Nesto’s usual snark, but said nothing about it.

Ernesto’s first instinct is to look away, give his amigo the privacy he must need but-- but they both agreed to this, kind of. Wherever this would go. And his eyes follow those deft fingers, so wondrous when plucking guitar strings, now easing and teasing those buttons open. His mouth feels so dry.

He feels so warm and awkward, and isn’t sure what he wants to do next. What they’re doing. What are they?

Brilliant chocolate coloured eyes peered up nervously under masses of fluffy black hair, eyeing Ernesto. For several moments he, just didn't know what to say. It left him so blank… Beautiful. Strong, broad. Ernesto was the definition of what you expected of a man, and so very handsome. No WONDER señorita’s were falling over themselves to get to him… Especially, when he looked a little downwards, turning just a little bit redder… He was BIG. BIG.

How was that going to fit?

Hector did a double take and quickly shook those thoughts of his head for a number of reasons. ‘WhatamI-WhyamIthinkingabout-thatdoesenteven-!’ All the thoughts in his head a jumble, firing a mile a minute. That was a problem he could happily ignore, for now.

Still… It still had his interest, in a way. It's not like he had ever really… LOOKED at it before, and while seeing his own this was very different. Infact, VERY. Their cocks weren't anything alike save the same sun kissed flesh. Was that common? Guys always bragged about their sizes but that's about all they talk about… It was looking warm and kinda red too… What would it feel like to touch it?

Curiosity being what it was led Hector to leaning over, placing his hand first on Ernetsos knee, then slowly gliding it upward along the thigh. He was amazed how soft it felt.

Shivers jolt through his body feeling that light touch, sliding up between his legs and towards-- He lets out a tight breath, the feeling of those fingers, tentatively wrapping around him, exploring-- nothing else yet and still.

“Well?” he tries to sound collected, breath feeling so short and head spinning with so many thoughts, wanting, itching for more. Or-- maybe for less, he’s not sure, normally it’s definitely more but-- with Héctor, he’s scared asking might make him back away-- or who knows.

It felt foriegn in his fingers. Similar, but different. Holding another man's cock. Like he ought to drop it like a red hot poker, but did not want to.

“S-S...Should I be doing something...?” That wasn't an attempt at being funny, he was really asking. Unlike Ernesto who had a wealth of experience in this area, this was literally Hectors first time. EVER.

“J-just what-- what you do when you’re doing this alone.” Ernesto’s brain finally seems to boot up, and he swallows dryly, even the thought of that, and wondering, was it him that-- “Curl a bit tighter and--”

Alone. Okay, he could do that. He knew that much. Taking a little breath he started to move his hand back and forth, very slowly. It rolled back and forth, pumping the member.

Ohhh it felt strange. And it was growing hotter, and harder.

Dios-- Ernesto sucks in a startled breath when Héctor tentatively starts. Up and down, the movements, not exactly skilled, unlike when he played his guitar but even with that awkwardness. Stilted and halting--

“Mierda Héctor!” his voice is strangled, trying to formulate some kind of logical response, statement about this. One hand seeking-- seeking what?

Seemed that was good, it felt good? He was on the right track here. That gave Hector a small sense of relief, even though his stomach was still doing flips. It continued to swell in Hector’s hand, it sliding back and forth with awkward skill that sent pleasurable shivers through Ernesto’s body. His pants and murmurs were encouragement, leading him on.

You could feel the heat coming off Héctor's cheeks as he kept up his task, unable to tear his eyes away from the member in his hand. How else could you please another man like this?... Well, he had heard things, women did. Whether he wanted to or not. Something other men claimed to be pretty intense. Why shouldn't it work here?

Swallowing down the nervous lump in his throat, somehow he managed to force his head towards Ernesto’s waistline, and gave an experimental lick while still jerking him off.

Ernesto’s not really paying the most attention, hands having found a place to rest, one on Héctor’s shoulders, the other somewhere in Héctor’s hair a crazy thought-- a half memory about when they were smaller and--

He lets out a startled strangled sound, hips almost jerking at the sensation against the tip of his cock, a familiar-- his eyes snap down, cheeks flushed and mouth almost flopping, trying to find something-- to ask--

Wide eyes stared back up, cheeks flushed and burning. Was that right? Did he do good? Or did he go too far?

“N-Nesto…?” should he stop?

“M-mas?” Ernesto hates how strangled “P-por favor-- Héctor!” he breathes in as deeply as he can, meeting Héctor’s eyes trying to convey how that was good, and perfect and wonderful. How much--

And probably help depending on how far they wanted to-- some is better than-- does he have any--

That was enough for Hector to continue. Always a people pleaser to a fault, he would do almost anything for anyone, that could prove to be a flaw at times. When it came to his amigo? There was no hesitation.

Trying to remember what he had heard so he could best mimic it, the hand kept to the lower half, stroking across the balls, while the tongue focused on the top. It wound around the head, licking in loops on the sensitive head.

Dios! The feeling of that, just over the most sensitive part-- he feels his hands twist slightly. One in hair, the other-- trying to rub, just gently soothe, encourage more. Dios-- How could-- is he? Is this a dream? But-- how could-- dios-- 

Héctor is sweating and red cheeked as he continued his task, almost as if he were working on autopilot. As larger fingers gently tangled into his hair, pushing him forward a little. His surprisingly versatile tongue is closer to the throbbing member. He had… never seen Ernesto in this manner before… And found it excited him too. Having this power over his friend, panting, cursing out in pleasure, made Hector’s heart pound. Ay dios mio… After awhile, Hector couldn't help himself either. Though he tried. But little moans slipped from his own lips, feeling his body hot, as if it was on fire really. That fire focusing in a particular spot as his free hand slipped down his boxers to give himself some relief.

Ernesto’s eyes are half lidded, gazing off almost in the distance even when he lowers his head to see-- a hand down Héctor’s pants, flushed cheeks, and dios-- his hand unconsciously jerks in that tangle of hair, caught on how pretty-- how amazing-- 

“Ay-- ay, ay! Héctor-- mi-- mi-- Héctor!” he can barely pant words, barely thing through the haze, a gentle rub and dios-- how hard-- how much more, seeing-- so close so skilled, that mouth so warm and damp and the swirling tongue-- He lets out a deep sound-- wanting-- wanting--

Hector was wanting too. He needed more, he was aching for his friend's body. His own cock was steadily erect and warm as his hand slid back and forth, working on the growing desire he was feeling. This lust was making him feel bolder. He knew what to do next, and found himself less nervous to do it. It came as a surprise to Ernesto however, as suddenly a hot, velvety mouth had taken his cock in completely.

“Mierda!” Ernesto’s hands clench, digging in his surprise. The feeling of being completely enveloped, in that damp and warm-- the faint touch of teeth and tongue not to mention the sight--

Héctor’s eyes peering up at him, those hands still talentedly massaging-- all while--

“Jorder-- Hé-Héctor!”

Hector blushed heavier, their eyes meeting while he was in this vulnerable position. It created a mixture of feelings, but, overall, it did feel good. That was fogging over anything else.

At times Hector’s eyes clenched or he gave a strangled sort of noise. Although he was taking it this far, he had never done it before. And adjusting to Ernesto’s size and all. At times it would hit the back of Hector’s throat and make him gag. But, eventually, he figured it out. Managing to relax his throat, mouth securely around the length, head bobbing back and forth. Soft fluffy hair lightly tousled from the motions, sweat rolling down red, glowing cheeks. 

Dios--

This feeling, the throbbing heat and pulse, a roaring in his belly that’s so close and yet not enough. Those slight sounds, muffled that vibrate up from his cock and through him-- but--

His hand slides down, through Héctor’s hair, and strokes for a moment the side of his face. A fight to hold onto himself as he wants to-- wants so much-- Part of him is screaming to let Héctor-- dios sweet wonderful, amazing-- screaming for this to keep going to his end but-- ay ay ay-- It’s not enough-- not with the way their eyes meet and how much it burns over his skin the want to touch, to hold to-- to really come together and--

He gently draws Héctor off. Hector looked a little confused, but then saw the way Ernesto looked at him. Like he wanted every last bit of him. Hands on Hector’s shoulders, drawing him up gently off the floor and onto the bed, them sitting side by side, faces so close their noses were almost touching.

For someone who usually has all the right words, the charm and charisma-- Ernesto finds that here he seems to have run out-- there are so many-- so much-- and it leaves him almost dizzy and short of breath-- how could he possibly?

He feels himself leaning in, almost for a kiss before just stopping a short distance and--

“Do you-- do you think you would like to experience more of me?” 

Slim, guitarist fingers lightly pressed against Ernetso’s cheek, stroking gently, lovingly against the smooth skin. Half lidded, yet bright eyes looked into his own. Finishing off where Enresto started the musician leaned forward, capturing lips in a sweet, gentle kiss.

“I love you ‘Nesto… I want all of you. If you'll let me?”

If he’d let him? Of course, it’s more than Ernesto could have dreamt, more than he could have expected or wanted, to be able to hear that, he draws Héctor back into that kiss, prodding almost gently for more. One hand cradling, the other creeping, drifting down. Over his thin frame, across the flat belly down-- brushing by and over his dick and--

He pauses, fingers for a moment waiting there, as he breaks and meets Héctor’s eyes, a swallow and lick of the lips and--

“Are you  _ sure?” _

He was scared, he was excited, he felt like his heart was going to burst. His cock straining against the fabric, jumping at the caress of Ernesto’s fingers, the sensation like a flash of lightning in his lower belly. But.

Inhaling, licking his own dry lips. “I'm sure.”

“Sí, te amo Héctor” Ernesto feels himself swallow again, fingers curling into the fabric at the back of Héctor’s boxers, curling. He almost doesn’t want to look, and yet can’t look away as he draws them down, revealing Héctor’s own arousal and again-- this is a line, a point and-- he feels a shiver, a curl of heat.

Seeing how clearly Héctor is into this, that twitching, throbbing dick-- longer, why is it-- he swallows. Meeting Héctor’s eyes again for a moment, before drawing one hand to his mouth, he-- they don’t have any-- he has to try and make this easier. 

The moment Hector felt a cool breeze on the lower half of his body his heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed. Oh, oh santa maria… They had really crossed the line now, hadn’t they? Héctor's body trembled with heat, a natural part of him wanting to hide, cover himself, having to cling to the pillow above him to keep from doing that. Why, had Ernesto stopped… Was he disappointed? Oh no… He had to be! What was he thinking. There were much more beautiful men in their village alone, what mad notion made Hector think he would really go through with this once he saw him? He fell so short to the mark. 

When his eyes managed to meet Ernesto’s though, he was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in creation.

Almost as if he’s sensing Héctor’s worry, Ernesto tries to project as much into his gaze as he can, he wanted to touch, to hold, to lavish attention on Héctor-- kiss his cheeks, his forehead, that silly long nose-- kiss up and down his chest and belly, even his own pride. All over--

But for that moment he focuses on sucking, making his fingers slick and moist-- dripping with saliva. It’s barely a substitute but-- When they’re wet enough he touches Héctor again, awkwardly wet trails being traced down.

Given the direction they were heading, he could guess where they would end up. And he started to tremble as a result. He had ignored that aspect up to now. He wanted to but….

“I...I'm scared…”He admitted, meeting Ernesto’s gaze, eyes wide like a frightened rabbit. It would hurt, wouldn't it?

Ernesto pauses, his fingers just there, waiting-- as much as part of him wants to just-- continue-- the larger part can’t push it. Seeing that gaze, those wide and large eyes, seeking-- seeking-- dios. He draws his hand back around and just-- 

A kiss, forehead, cheeks, gentle reassurances. Distractions-- One, two-- and slipping his fingers past-- more rubbing, a hint of the idea.

“I have you-- cariño”

Every little kiss to his body was like scorching earth. The skin afflicted would grow warm, and a little rush of pleasure went through his stomach to his already aching member.

Is this what it was meant to feel like? Being touched like this? Could cause such intense sensations of pleasure…?

It made Hector’s head swim, dizzy. The same warmth he felt paying attention to Ernesto, but growing higher and higher from a few simple motions. A kiss, a stroke of fingers. Beads of sweat slid along his heating body, limbs twitching.

The musician moaned, and nibbled on his lower lip, eyes closing, which made any future touches all the more intense. He could only tell what was happening via touch.

Ernesto is so gentle, just teasing around Héctor’s bottom, not yet. Still more kisses, soft and pleasant, one to each shut eyelid and slowly following down lower, teasing-- teasing and easing him.

“Te amo, Héctor! Te amo-- I love-- love you so--” he breaths in each kiss, following, and letting his other hand drift, rubbing reassurances and soft ghost like touches down Héctor’s front, following his kiss trail.

The kind words and gentle motions helped relax Hector greatly. His heart fluttered, his cheeks burnt, eyes half lidded. It made him feel a little embarrassed, was he really that special? But, on the one hand, it certainly made him feel special. That he meant so much to his best friend… If he were honest, he felt he should be saying these words to Ernesto. Because that's how he felt. Exactly the same. He loved his amigo so much, he couldn't imagine a life without him.

His heart would break if he had to.

Every kiss against his stomach made it feel like it was full of butterflies, made him squirm gently in place, letting out the most beautiful moans.

That sound causes hitches his Ernesto’s breath, such a wonderful kind of music, just for him from Héctor. Just for him because of this, and it makes his hands twitch, fingers edging-- and he only for a moment longer hesitates-- wondering if they’re really wet enough, wondering--

Just slightly, faintly pushing past that ring of muscle and beginning to push-- easy, easy and slow. Watching, waiting for any sign of pain from Héctor. Ready to stop in a moment.

“!!Unh!!”Hector cried out faintly, his back arching, clinging to the headboard behind him. 

No doubt, it felt strange. Invading, uncomfortable… But, not unbearable. It was new as everything else… But, he wanted Ernesto to continue.

He trusted him. That he would never intentionally hurt him, that he knew what he was doing. And, if, it did somehow feel good in the end… Well, with what he had done so far? Those sensations… He wanted more. He loved them. He loved Ernesto. He would beg outloud for more if he wanted, just, please don't stop.

“I-Im… Im okay…”He stuttered out, unsurely, to reassure Ernesto.

“P-Please…”If he could, he might reach out and touch Ernesto's hand, but was nervous to move. So tried to convey his want with his eyes.”K-Keep going…”

Ernesto freezes at the cry, still for that moment, waiting for that assurance, meeting Héctor’s eyes and seeking out-- but the cry of keep going is enough. So he does, in out, pushing that finger and twisting it around, watching and listening to all of Héctor’s sounds to know when to press further.

A second finger, slowly easing in the join the first.

Hector bit down on his lip as a second finger intruded, feeling more full, more pressure in his passage. His eyes clenched closed as his stomach trembled, clinging tighter than ever into the wood of the headboard. 

Ernesto has to get him to relax. It would hurt more if he tensed up.

“Hush, Te tengo, mi amor.” he breaths the words into Héctor’s ears, waiting for a little while, letting his fingers just remain loosely there, his other hand stroking and petting down Héctor’s front, before he starts kissing down again. “Te tengo, te tengo. Just relax--”

It helped a little, just listening to Ernesto, trying to focus on his voice. His breathing became steadier, and gradually his body unstiffened.

Pleasure swamped his body, which distracted him from the discomfort down below. His tongue twirled around a swelling bud, feelings Ernesto's hot breath on his skin. Before continuing its kissing journey, making the skin quiver with delight.

He gave a little snort and jump as soft lips kissed his naval.

Cheeks blushing, a squirmy smile on his face. “S-Sorry…! I-it tickled…!” he giggled out.

Ernesto lets out an almost rumbly laugh of his own, before kissing that spot again, just to hear those giggles, before following along Héctor’s hips, and across his v-line. Fingers continuing in their steady motion and movement, preparing Héctor for more, later-- his kisses trail.

Lower, and inwards. Down towards Héctor’s own pride once more, and with only a slight pause he considers it, and how to approach-- kissing it as well. All the while, thinking about that stretch, almost ready--

But not yet as he kisses around, in preparation. 

Hector moaned heavily, hot, squirming sensations fluttering in his lower belly as Ernesto pushed him further and further, doing everything to fan the flames. And it was working, it feeling like embers rolling around his lower half, his cock red and straining, pre crum leaking from the tip.

He hissed and ahhed, groans rumbling in his throat as he bit down on his lip. Fingers gently sliding inside him, preparing him, kissing around the area. It made Hector’s legs quiver. Oh gawd…! He wasn't sure he could take much more.

“P-Please…!!”He gasped out, pushed to the edge. He needed something, anything! He didn't know quite what he was asking for but he would go crazy if something wasn't done! 

Ernesto smirks into the next few kisses to Héctor’s cock, scissoring his fingers within Héctor and working on nuzzling and rubbing against his slightly weeping cock as well. How close must he be getting, too close nearly.

Ernesto draws back all at once, removing his fingers, and shaking them. He’s not entirely sure yet but-- he goes back down, almost cheekily meeting eyes with Héctor before sticking his tongue out and--

Hectors eyes went as wide as dinner plates, all the blood rushing to his face. His hands clapped over his mouth, the heat in his body dramatically shooting up. Something else shot up as well, erect and throbbing and pulsating, straining with the intensity.

Ernesto’s-tounge-was…!

Shellshocked, animalistic groans stuttered out of his throat, feeling like he wanted to scream, but his vocal cords wouldn't cooperate. Gasping for breath as the wet muscle slid easily over his entrance, no friction, no pause. It made his insides twist with heat and lust. It felt strange, and yet so amazingly good.

Hector jerked and twisted on the bed, like a broken puppet, sweating profusely and moaning.

Ernesto can feel his own cock aching and twitching at those sounds, and the way Héctor jerks and squirms. The shining sheen on his skin and dios-- he could listen to this kind of music all day, just bask in it and what he’s doing--

Just the knowledge that it’s all for him as well, from his doing-- he lets out a deep groan of his own, one hand snaking back up, dancing over Héctor’s spread thighs and towards his standing pride-- curling and gently squeezing and rubbing, just drawing for more-- but this is only in transition--

“Yo-you’re doing-- so--so well”

“F-Feels….Unnnhh!! Feels, goood….!”The moan oozed out, rich and deep, cheeks tinted a lovely red, eyes shining. He looked so sexy like this.

Funny how being touched like this, could make his blood boil, have him writhing and begging for more. He loved it. He craved the touch of his best friend, everything he was doing felt fantastic. He had handed himself over completely over to Ernesto, and something about that in itself was exciting. Like he was a doll for him to manipulate.

“M-More…! Please…! Give me more…!”Hector begged. He wanted more, more of this amazing man’s caresses. Touch him, hold him, never let him go.

Ernesto groans at that cry, the plead-- and he wants to, has to please. A last movement before he draws back again-- sliding himself up, and taking in the view. Those flushed cheeks and eyes, the open mouth and perked, smooth skin-- dios…

He would look forever if he could.

But not now-- he carefully draws Héctor up for a moment, a deep and sensual kiss, before drawing back and aligning them-- before hesitating and--A

Héctor’s breath hitched and eyes seemed to spring apart as there was a sharp pain.

Something much bigger than Ernesto’s fingers was sliding inside of him now. It was a tight hole and took a bit of pushing to get inside, the walls stretching to fit the invading member.

Héctor’s eyes screwed tightly shut, and he bit on his lip so hard it wouldn't be surprising if it started to bleed.

Ernesto feels himself grunt as he presses himself closer, feeling that warmth, the tight pressing, down and the twitch of Héctor’s own dick against the flat of his belly. For a moment he stays there, breathing and watching Héctor’s face, his tight expression, screwed up eyes and--

One hand reaches down, holding Héctor and the other trying to sooth. Rub up and down, up and done on his back. Soothe those tense muscles.

“Calmarse-- calmarse-- I have you…” and it would not be good if he moved now, let Héctor-- so tight and pressing-- adjust before anything further could happen.

The younger man shook and trembled as it had finally made its way to the hilt, feeling so… So FULL. 

An odd stray tear rolled down his cheek, but that was more from exhaustion than pain. From screwing his eyes so tightly shut.

Ernesto was thankfully kind enough to let him adjust, not just start pounding away and hurt him. He wanted him to enjoy this. He wanted this to feel GOOD for both of them.

The pain was becoming more of a dull ache, he was getting used to. Eventually opening his eyes, looking at the man leaning over him. Both their bodies hot, trembling, slick with sweat. Sharing each other's heat, Hector’s legs either side of Ernesto, feeling his cock twitch with eagerness inside of him. They were literally as close as anyone could get right now.

Ernesto’s instincts scream, demanding he starts to move, to rock and press-- do something-- but he can’t. Not yet-- continuing to rub gently up and down, waiting and seeing, meeting Héctor’s eyes and silently seeking that last go ahead--

But damn is it hard-- hard when they’re so close-- together and--

“Y-You feel so, big…!” Hector stuttered/trembled out, almost in a daze it seemed.

Ernesto’s response is almost more a rumble of amused contentment at the sound. At the words, and the way that Héctor faintly trembles and shivers, seeing and understanding… Slowly he shifts, drawing himself back, wrapping himself around Héctor lips seeking a place at his collarbone as he slowly begins.

Back out, almost groaning at the loss before sinking back into that delicious feeling, just waiting and listening for Héctor’s response. Any indication he should pick it up. 

Little stutters and moans escaped Hectors lips, breathing heavily through his nose trying to steady himself with this strange new motion. It was tender to begin with. But, noticeably, the pain was dulling, and being replaced with pleasure.

Ernesto was kissing around his collar bone hard enough to leave marks, while his hips rolled back and forth, plowing his cock inside Hector’s warmth. 

Oh gawd… Oh dios mio… The slimmer man beneath him began to moan louder and louder, body jolting from each thrust. His cock so hot now it was almost painful. 

Those sounds, the faint arch-- into his touches, meeting his motions-- dios. Ernesto’s breath hitches-- caught up in the moment-- feather touches of kisses over and up his neck and chin. Small nips, the pressing need to suck, leave small pretty bruises, hickies on that supple skin.

And those songs, Héctor’s ‘singing’ he wants to draw more.

“I hear you!” he huffs out, breath barely a whisper into Héctor’s ears. 

Hector felt like he was melting away, his whole body had become molten. With the fiery spike now and then as Ernesto thrust hard, so caught up in the passion. It stroked a sweet spot, making Hector sing louder every time it hit it. Screaming, shaking, trembling, reaching out and managing to grab Ernesto’s hand. Fingers together.

“MEIRDA!! A-Ahhnnn…!! N-Nesto!!” His heart beat wildly, like it would burst out of his chest, legs crossing around Ernesto’s middle tightly. ”I-I think-!!! I-IM GONNA!!”Gasping between frantic breaths.

“I ha-have you!” Ernesto pants, that heat growing and swelling, pace picking up in eagerness at the broken, wild--  _ beautiful  _ sounds that Héctor is making for him. “Dios-- I have! I have you--” he can’t even think of how to encourage him-- he-- he dios--

His arms move, pulling Héctor up slightly, angling them-- making sure Héctor’s legs stay locked-- trying to get that one spot all the more, make Héctor feel so-- so good--

“Sing-- sing mi amigo! Mi amor!” 

He doesn’t-- doesn’t know how much longer his own swelling, overflowing intensity can hold either. 

In this position he was balancing on Ernesto’s lap, strong arms around him keeping him steady, that hot, throbbing member not slipping out of him even once during the move. Infact, he could feel it even deeper inside him upright like this, causing a white hot flash to go through him.

The sensation so intense it made his hair stand on end and his blood pop.

Hector’s mouth felt dry as he panted harder than ever, despite the rest of his body drenched with perspiration. He felt lightheaded, dizzy, like he was losing his mind. In the best way possible.

He didn't hold back any moans or screams, even if he wanted to, he couldn't. His limbs went spastic as that familiar feeling was heating up, getting closer and closer. Clawing at Ernesto in his desperation.

“A-Ah, ah, ahh-ahhaha-AYYYYY!!!” 

His entire body seized up as it came roaring forth, his cock jerking hard, splattering both their stomach’s with the free flying cum. He came so hard he saw stars, fingers clenched into shoulders, lower half grinding against Ernesto's lap.

Ay-dios-mio…!

Ernesto lets out a small almost growl as he feels the splatter up over his belly, and  _ dios.  _ It turns into a groan, fingers, grasp tightening on Héctor, unintentionally bruising as that pressing tightness constricts, as if Héctor’s body is begging, pleading and beckoning--

“Ayyyy Dios mio!” he lets out a mangled cry of his own, feeling that pressure release-- hot and warm a rush from his own dick somewhere deep in that delicious red hot warmth. 

Already sensitive from cumming himself, Héctor shuddered, feeling like he would crawl out of his skin, spittle running down his chin as hot, sticky jizz exploded inside him. Oh gawd, oh gawd make it stop-never let it end, writhing in place as he was dying with the sweet, overwhelming sensation.

That… That…

Héctor's head loosely hung over Ernesto’s shoulder as he was high on bliss.

“That-was…!! Amazing….!”

Ernesto just settles for a moment, holding Héctor steady, one hand sweeping up and down Héctor’s back as he keeps him-- riding out the last few paces of his orgasm with shuddery breathes, feeling Héctor’s wriggling-- dios-- if he could cum again--

“S-sí! It was-- te-- te amo!” he breathes heavily, finding Héctor’s hair, letting it tickle his nose as he sucks in a deep breath, smelling himself all over and through-- and would it be selfish if this feels different-- from any of those others, lady or man he’s done this with before-- would it be selfish to want-- want it again and all to himself? “Te amo!” He raises his other hand-- cupping Héctor’s chin and drawing him up into a smooth, deep and sensual kiss.

Hector kissed back with equal passion and want, as if he could pull Ernesto right into him. His body pushed itself closer until they were all but grinding, arms slipping over each other. Through Ernestos’s hair, his soft slippery skin, toppling him over on the bed in his eagerness. Hector on top of him, not stopping in his attention.

The words I love you I love you repeated over and over in Hector’s mind, showing his want, this intense emotion with his motions. 

He would never let Ernesto go.

Ernesto falls back onto the bed with a small sound from the mattress, letting out a chuckle between the kisses. Wrapping his arms eagerly around Héctor-- and just revelling in this returned affection-- how wrong, but right this feels. Dios-- he never wants this moment to end-- even if they are both a little bit sticky.

“I’m-- so glad-- happy-- we could do this!” and dios-- how it felt for him, for them-- oh if only. He pulls Héctor that little bit closer, a hand idling in his soft soft hair, petting Héctor. Treasuring him. “So-- good to--” 

His head rested against Ernesto’s chest, where he could directly hear his heart beat. It felt so nice to listen to. And, knowing now… He could…

“I...Uh… Things are gonna be a little different now, huh…?” He gave a nervous little smile as he thought about it. Not that he didn't want to, just that this was new. A little scary even, as was taking any risk. “Not everyone might be exactly contento about it…”Pausing for a second, he slipped his hand upwards so that his fingers were entwined with Ernesto’s, tilting his head up.

“But I’ll always be there… Whatever happens, no matter what anyone says... Know that I love you.” He said with a look that bordered no doubt. Whatever came their way, good or bad, it would not deter Hector. 

Ernesto had his heart forever.

“Dios-- I-- love you so _much”_ Ernesto soothes, letting out a small humm. “Now-- surely this has tired you out, sí?” he lightly teases, rolling them slightly, so they’re aligned more smoothly to share the bed. 

Hector giggled and lightly lept up, pressing a kiss to Ernesto’s forehead. “Si si I'm ready for bed now!” Continuing to giggle gently as he slid back down, nuzzling his head against the warm chest, getting comfortable.”Buenas noches… Mi amour…”

“Buenas Noches-- mi Héctor” Ernesto’s eyes slide shut as he comfortably settles.

More than secure with Héctor in his arms.


End file.
